


amateur twink gets destroyed by casting agents

by etoilette



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bottoming from the Top, Bukkake, Couch Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: Day #8 of Kinktober: Casting Couch, BukkakeAkira had only needed to wait about half an hour before he received a reply: "Can you come in for an interview tomorrow?"No hesitation. "Yes, of course."Everything had looked very professional on the website and in the waiting room until the director — a lithe man with a receding hairline — led Akira into the back room for a "more intensive interview." He's seen this exact set-up in a video before: bare white room, with some plants here and there so it looks a little more like an actual work space, and a huge stained couch right against the wall.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Other(s) (Mentioned), Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist (Mentioned), Kurusu Akira/Other(s), Persona 5 Protagonist/Other(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949695
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	amateur twink gets destroyed by casting agents

Akira's search history (until Futaba had basically begged him on hand and knee to start using incognito mode) had been inundated with videos by one "Akechi Goro" for months. His dick had been rubbed raw many times over fantasies involving Akechi's mouth and videos involving Akechi's ass.

He strokes his dick until it's red and painful, the stream of cum long since drying on his ratty bedsheets, staring so hard at the screen that he can practically feel it start to sizzle and burn. It's one of Akechi's classics — a video where he's tied up and forced to take the dicks of three guys over the course of an hour. The camera pans away from Akechi, panting and lifeless on the ground, as it starts to fade to black.

Every single night, he does this without fail, with the only variation being the video that he chooses. He doesn't mind watching the same Akechi videos over and over again. There's always a new detail that he notices with each repeated viewing. For example, just the other night, in a bondage video featuring Akechi, he noticed for the first time that Akechi has a mole on his inner thigh. He had always been too distracted by Akechi's red and crying face, or his limp and weeping dick, to notice anything beyond that.

The discovery makes Akira feel much closer to Akechi, like he's discovered some intimate secret, even though Akira would probably have to rub a genie lamp to ever meet the guy in real life.

While browsing his usual bookmarks one night, he noticed a message saying "Urgently hiring! Apply today for a career with us!" at the top of the home page for a company that Akechi had worked with in the past, before his father had scouted him for his own studio. It had taken him less than a minute to put together a resume, complete with a picture of himself that he grabbed from Ann's Instagram (considering she always finds his best angles), and send it.

Akira had only needed to wait about half an hour before he received a reply: "Can you come in for an interview tomorrow?"

No hesitation. "Yes, of course."

Everything had looked very professional on the website and in the waiting room until the director — a lithe man with a receding hairline — led Akira into the back room for a "more intensive interview." He's seen this exact set-up in a video before: bare white room, with some plants here and there so it looks a little more like an actual work space, and a huge stained couch right against the wall.

He's seen this room before in a video featuring Akechi, as well as one featuring Kitagawa. He can't help but stop, swallowing around the lump in his throat, feeling starstruck. He feels the exact way he felt when he visited Times Square in New York. It's like he's fulfilling a dream of some kind, just standing in this space, taking in the same filtered air that Akechi had breathed some years prior.

There's a camera in the corner, though no one is behind it, and the director sits in a folding chair some distance away. Two muscular men flank him on either side, their arms crossed like they're bouncers at a club. Even through the white underwear, Akira can see the large bulges of their flaccid cocks, and he feels his mouth start to water despite himself.

"My name is Tomita," the director says, giving Akira a too-bright smile, and Akira focuses his attention back on him. "I'm one of the older directors in this studio. You've probably seen some of my stuff. I'll be in charge of hiring a newcomer for an upcoming adult film, and if you do well, you just might become one of our regulars. Does that sound good for you?"

Akira nods, hoping that he doesn't come across as too desperate or thirsty.

"We'll be filming this whole process and uploading it. But you know that already, right?"

He probably means that it had been in the waiver that he had to sign earlier. Akira doesn't really remember anything about allowing them to film him, but he hadn't read through all the words properly either.

He should feel bad about this. Agreeing to be filmed having sex with other men...it's not something that anyone can come back from. The thought of people he knows from his everyday life — his parents, his old classmates, his co-workers, his friends — possibly seeing him taking it up the ass from those two hung men...

His heart is already beating out of his chest, and he nods his head so fervently that his glasses start to slide down his nose.

"Right, of course," he says, hoping he doesn't sound as desperate as he does to his own ears. He must have failed because the three men in front of him laugh, and one of the actors whispers something to the director. Akira couldn't catch what it was, but based off the mocking smile Tomita shoots him, it's nothing good.

The glasses on his face would probably get smashed if he's roughed up, so he removes it and places it on a table far away from the couch. They're fake anyway. More for fashion and to keep his head low than anything. When he turns back around, stretching out his shoulders, he's greeted by the three men's shocked expressions.

Akira blinks. Was there a clause in the form that stated he needed to keep them on? Had they planned on ejaculating right onto the lens?

"Is something the matter?" he asks.

"Uh, no," Tomita coughs, looking away. His face is suspiciously red. "Nothing at all, Kurusu-kun. Er. Get on the couch, please."

Akira practically trips over his own feet to comply, racing over to the couch and sitting himself down.

One of the guys — a man with an earring — pulls his pants down and starts stroking himself absently while the other one — a man with a buzzcut — grabs Akira by his arm and shoves him until his back is right on the tacky cushion. It was more of a light push than anything, but it must have looked quite violent considering how much Akira bounced.

When Akechi got fucked on this couch, he had resisted much more, if Akira remembers correctly. He had tried to get up multiple times and was shoved back down each time, until one of the men simply hurled Akechi onto the ground and cuffed him to the leg of the sofa, forcing him onto his stomach while a group of men fucked him doggy-style.

Akechi's video had been extremely popular, racking up almost a million views on its debut night alone. It has been over two years ago since then, so maybe if Akira copies that, he'll get accepted for sure? He's positive that he's the only person who memorized every minutiae of Akechi's expressions and motions, so it's not as if anyone would call him out on it. But before Akira could even think about mirroring the apprehension that had been on Akechi's face, Buzzcut rips his clothes off.

"W-wait," Akira says, completely sincere. Buzzcut had yanked open his shirt so hard that he saw a button bounce off of it.

Buzzcut grunts an acknowledgement, but instead of saying anything, he simply angles his head and nips at the underside of Akira's jaw, biting and worrying at the sensitive skin as Akira throws his head back and moans. It feels amazing — something that Akira hasn't felt in months ever since Ryuji moved to Osaka for a business opportunity. When Buzzcut starts to run his thumb over Akira's nipples, Akira arches his back, unconsciously begging Buzzcut for more.

"You're already wet," Buzzcut says, loud enough for the camera to pick up. Akira feels himself being moved onto his side, facing Tomita and the camera, and Buzzcut impatiently shoves Akira's pants down, underwear and all, to reveal his half-erect and leaking penis. It's a little embarrassing, and Akira feels his face run hot.

Buzzcut pulls a bottle of lube out from his shirt pocket and he uncaps it with his teeth. With one hand still fondling Akira's chest, he pours a stream of slick gel onto Akira's dick, and tosses the bottle carelessly back onto the ground. His hand free again, he starts to pump Akira's dick furiously, working it until Akira is squirming and bucking, his dick hardening until it curves back and rests against his stomach.

"Not too bad," Buzzcut hums. "If you ever decide to work from this side, you can make some decent money with this." He ends his glowing recommendation with a playful twist on the head of Akira's cock, and he whines, his body tensing at the sharp pleasure.

With his fingers wet and slippery, and Akira's body loose and limp, Buzzcut pushes Akira so that he's face-down on the couch. Tomita clicks his tongue disapprovingly, and Buzzcut obediently grabs Akira's hair to manipulate his head so that it's facing the camera once more. Before Akira could turn around to see what Buzzcut was doing, he felt a thick finger prod insistently at his entrance.

"You prepped before this, right?" Buzzcut asks.

Akira had been informed in the interview offer to make sure he prepare himself for anal sex, and had been checked thoroughly prior to even entering this room as to whether or not he complied. Buzzcut had been there for that, but Akira supposes it's for the sake of the camera. He nods, making sure the action is exaggerated.

"Nice," Buzzcut says, before pushing his finger inside. Akira shudders at the feeling and feels his asshole clench down around the intrusion. "Nice and loose."

The last time Akira did anything with his ass was about a week ago, when he worked himself to completion with a butt-plug. He doesn't think that his passage would still be loose from that one long-ago session, but Buzzcut easily works in a second finger, scissoring him easily.

Akira moans wantonly, making sure he doesn't hold anything back. Already he can feel some saliva gather at the corners of his mouth, but Buzzcut just keeps going, thrusting in and out as he wiggles his fingers about to relax Akira's rim.

Buzzcut works fast and hard, and it borders on the edge of too much, even for someone like Akira. The friction feels like the sweetest of fire, setting every single nerve ending in Akira's body alight, and when Buzzcut curls his fingers just so, hitting Akira's prostate, he pushes his ass up like a cat in heat, begging for more despite Buzzcut's mocking laugh.

It's really too much now — Akira feels like he's about to cum any second, and yet without a hand on him, he can't fall over the edge just yet. It's the worst kind of pleasure — one that he hasn't felt in a very long time now. But before Akira could call for a break, Buzzcut removes his fingers, wiping them carelessly the couch. Akira desperately hopes that they disinfect and clean the thing after every session, and he carefully moves his head so that his cheek is cushioned by his hair rather than resting directly on the material.

For a moment, he lies there, catching his breath, his body shaking with the remnants of the pain-pleasure-pain of earlier. He can hear the click of Buzzcut opening up the lube bottle again, and the squelch of him dumping it out on something — most likely his penis. But he can't move his head any more than he already did, and he can't seem to lower his ass from where it is in the air.

"Not many people come in here practically begging to be fucked into a useless heap, you know," Buzzcut says. Akira feels the pressure of Buzzcut's penis against his gaping hole. Feels the fat head of the cock start to penetrate him before stopping, right at the rim, moving ever so slowly to scrape against it. The teasing tendrils of stimulation shivering up Akira's spine makes him whine, and he burrows his head into the cushion, germs be damned.

"Please," Akira says. "Please don't tease me."

"You shouldn't break so easy," Buzzcut sighs, slapping Akira's ass with a resounding smack so hard that Akira can feel the fat of his ass jiggle. "Makes for a boring video."

Before Akira could take back his words, Buzzcut thrusts in deep, plundering Akira's passage with an almost embarrassing ease. Akira shouts, his toes curling as he doubles in on himself. Buzzcut's fat dick hits all of his sweet spots, and he trembles as Buzzcut starts to set a punishing pace. He snaps his hips so hard and so fast against Akira's behind that Akira can feel his entire body moving like a ragdoll.

He feels himself being dragged by the hips, his walls tightening around Buzzcut whenever he pulls out, as if his body is begging him to stay. He feels himself being pushed up on the cushion, the top of his head just barely brushing the armest, as Buzzcut slams back in.

Akira can hear himself moan and cry, loud and debauched even though he can hardly think straight anymore. A quiet and muffled part of his brain reminds him that he should maybe act it up a little more, considering Tomita is watching him and the camera is recording everything. But he can't rub together more than two brain cells at this point to remember why he's even here, let alone try to _act_ during this.

Buzzcut moves aggressively before he slams in and pulls himself completely out of Akira in one smooth motion. The movement jars Akira so bad that he really hits his head against the armrest and even that pain registers as pleasure in his head, causing him to mewl and moan and push his forehead against the hard wood once more.

"Jesus Christ," he hears Buzzcut say as he moves away. He turns and opens his mouth to wait for the stream of ejaculation — that must be why Buzzcut took his dick out, right? — but he's greeted instead by Earring, who is staring down at him with barely concealed disgust.

"Most people show up here wanting money to repay their debts," Earring says. He tugs down his underwear, revealing his long and thin erection. He grabs Akira's leg, hauling him down to the ground on his back, and seats himself down in between Akira's splayed thighs. "I've really never seen anyone quite as enthusiastic as you, you whore."

Before Akira could formulate much of a response, Earring slides in, smooth and easy from how much of a battering Buzzcut had given Akira's ass earlier. He's much thinner than Buzzcut had been, and Akira's walls bear down on him hungrily, but he reaches so much deeper into Akira, to the point that Akira feels himself cough and gag as the air is pushed out of him.

If this is what it feels like just by having the dick inside of him, then he can't even imagine how much pleasure he'll get from Earring fucking into him. He moves his hips, thrusting down to try and rub Earring's cock against him, and Earring chuckles.

"Eager, aren't we," he says before he starts to move his hips. Akira lets out a moan before he comes back to himself.

Earring sucks.

Objectively speaking, Earring is awful at this.

He must be the type of person who is so ridiculously proud of his own size that he doesn't think he needs any sort of technique at all. He doesn't hit any of Akira's sweet spots, nor does he bother looking for them. He scrapes his dick along the walls but since there's not enough lube, Akira can't stop wincing at the pain.

Akira's a flexible guy thanks to a childhood of gymnastics and tumbling, and since his legs aren't being pinned down, he curls them up until his knees and thighs are flat against his chest. Earring grins, no doubt thinking that Akira is moving to give him better access.

He kicks out and shoves Earring away, watching as Earring shouts and flails back, his dick springing free from Akira's hole.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Tomita demands, starting to get up from his chair.

"Yeah, you fucking dipshit," Earring snaps as he pushes himself up to his elbows. Despite the anger on his face, his erection remains hard. From this new angle, Akira can really admire the shape and angle of that dick. It's too bad it belongs to someone as incompetent as Earring, but Akira's always been able to make something out of nothing.

He clambers up to his feet, a little unsteady, but he makes his way towards where Earring is, and seats his ass right on top of that cock, whining as he feels that delicious hardness start to penetrate his empty hole.

"You're so big," Akira groans, completely sincere. He starts to move, up and down, angling his hips just right so that the crook of Earring's erection hits right at that bundle of nerves deep inside of him. It's the most maddening type of pleasure, and he reaches down to rub at his own dick. The fact that this is a filmed job interview is no longer anywhere in his head. The only thing he can think about is releasing the pressure starting to build up in his gut.

"Holy shit," Earring says as he throws his head back, his pupils blown wide as Akira tightens sporadically around him. With his technique and inability to give real pleasure to his co-workers, he probably has never experienced anything like this in his life.

Akira's feeling particularly charitable, so he grinds himself down on the base of the cock. It is _amazing_ how full Akira feels, and his breathing starts to speed up as the pleasure licks up his spine and settles in his gut. He runs a hand through his hair, brushing his sweaty bangs away from his forehead, and smirks when he sees Earring swallow reflexively.

It's the same move he's always done with Ryuji, and it never fails to make Ryuji slam up even harder.

Earring is bad at sex, despite being a presumed porn professional, so Akira starts to move his hips again, faster and faster as he chases after his own orgasm. It's not selfish if he knows that the tightening of his walls would milk the cum out of Earring's dick, right?

"This is some fantastic stuff," Tomita says, sounding way too close, and Akira turns around to find himself staring right at a rather small and pudgy dick. It belongs to Tomita, and he recognizes Buzzcut's next to it.

The two men hover in front of Akira, expectant excitement in their faces, and they're angled so that the camera can still catch every little movement.

"Come on. Show me what you've got," Tomita urges, and Akira takes the hint. He opens his mouth and Tomita slides himself in.

It tastes awful — bitter and stinky — and Akira wrinkles up his nose. It's so small that he doesn't feel it on his whole tongue and that's the one saving grace about it all. His nose itches from Tomita's pubic hair tickling it, but he starts to bob his head dutifully, making sure his tongue laps at the underside of the dick like it's the sweetest of nectars. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Buzzcut start to pump his own erection.

Akira doesn't stop his movements, bouncing on Earring's dick, moving his clenched fist up and down his own shaft. Satisfaction burns warm in his chest and the soft choking sounds he can hear from Earring fills him with a sort of arrogant pride — no doubt he's the best lay that this man has ever gotten in his life.

Tomita starts to move, grinding his hips into Akira's mouth, and he sees Buzzcut walk close towards him, until the tip of his dick is brushing against Akira's cheek.

There's no warning given when Tomita and Buzzcut cum, except for Tomita pulling himself out of Akira's mouth with a soft groan. Akira closes his eyes quickly before anything could enter them. Without his vision, he can feel every spurt of wet heat on his face, can smell the distinct stench of the semen, can taste the sour salt touch his lips and tongue.

The shock is enough for him to completely relax his body and he slides down even further onto Earring's dick, until he feels his ass-cheeks scrape against the balls, and Earring shouts as he spills into Akira's body. Akira's so tight around Earring that he can feel every pulse of release as Earring trembles through it.

"You look so good," Buzzcut says as he starts to rub his softening dick all over Akira's face, smearing his skin until it's caked all over with spent. "You know that? You're so goddamn beautiful and everyone you know is going to see that. Your father, your brother, your friends... _everyone_ in your life."

Akira's breath hitches and his hand spasms around his dick as he rubs himself furiously to orgasm, wincing and shouting at the thought of anyone in his social circle potentially coming across this video. He doesn't know what he would say or do, but the shame causes yet another hot spurt of cum to pour out of his dick, spilling all over himself and Earring's stomach.

It takes a second as the four men catch their breath, and there's something like awe in Earring's eyes as he looks up at Akira, but Akira ignores him, busying himself with working his way off of the dick he's still speared on. It takes a second for him to get his shaky legs under him, and he places his dirty hand on the couch next to him for a bit of support.

Just like Buzzcut did earlier, he surreptitiously wipes the seed off his palm, spreading it all over the dark brown of the cushion. It almost feels like the time he went to a famous mango ice shop in Taiwan with his high school friends, when they'd signed their names on the walls as a mark of "we were here and having a great time."

He wonders if Akechi has ever made his mark before here, if he's overwriting Akechi's scent with his own.

It's the first question he'll ask Akechi if he ever gets the chance to work with him.

There's a moment of silence as the actors clean themselves off and shrug on bathrobes. Tomita tucks himself back in and fiddles with the camera. Akira sits down on the dirtied couch, and Buzzcut and Earring join him as if they're buddies now. Earring sits a little too close, and Akira edges away. The one small towel they gave Akira is already wet from just wiping away the lube and cum from his ass, so he uses the sleeve of his robe and his hands to start cleaning the semen off of his face.

"You were wondrous," Tomita says as he stares down at the video camera, a look of delight on his face. "A great first interview. Actually, I don't think I'll even bother calling in the other applicants. You're hired! I'll call you tomorrow to see if we can slot you into our upcoming plans, but most likely it'll be one with a senior actor from another studio."

"Another studio?" Akira asks, licking the last of the cum off his face.

"Maybe you know of him? Akechi Goro?"

Akira's face heats up instantly at the thought of doing this again, but with Akechi this time. Is he going to be the first one who gets to take Akechi's surprisingly thick cock up his ass? Or will he be allowed to rail that ass into the seedy mattresses that he's always seen him being ravished on?

He salivates at the prospect of finally meeting him. Of finally being able to touch that smooth skin and rub his tongue all over him until he's trembling and wet and begging for something more.

"Well?" Tomita asks. "You know him?" He sounds proud, as if the barest act of _knowing_ who Akechi is is a personal stake for him.

"Akechi Goro?" Akira says, keeping his tone light and unaffected despite his dick already filling up just by saying that name. "Yeah, I know him."

**Author's Note:**

> Akira: Please, I am a _twunk_


End file.
